More Love, Now Cheers
by skullcakesryummy
Summary: He blamed the alcohol. Stupid, mind-destroying alcohol and the effect it had on sweet, hot-tempered, little pink-haired girls. HidaSaku. One-shot.


More Love, Now Cheers.

A HidaSaku One-shot.

_Because I _know_ the title is stupid as hell, but I couldn't think of anything else._

_SCRY  
Enjoy. _

_... don't own Naruto. *tear*_

*

3:04am

He blamed the alcohol.

Stupid, mind-destroying alcohol and the effect it had on sweet, hot-tempered, little pink-haired girls.

Honestly though, it couldn't have been his fault. He hadn't actually _done_ anything, and then she'd just started crying.

*

Five hours earlier—11:04pm

Not that she enjoyed complaining exactly, it was just, what else could one really do after reading about the similarities between the muscles of humans and those lobster resembling things that you could find in rivers that were really only half the size? And it wasn't as if anyone else was even listening. Sakura was still all alone in her small flat on the seventeenth floor. No one was there to hear her violent smashing of valuable pieces of furniture or the pitiful moans that sometimes managed to slip out.

With the exception of the person who was about to knock at her door.

Normally, the blonde would've scared the piss out of her by sneaking in through the window. Of course he would probably get a solid punch to the side of the head, but for Naruto it was totally worth it. Not just anyone was able to scare his pink-haired teammate after all. He took pride in knowing that he was one of the very few who could actually get on her nerves. She was a nurse, so dealing with moronic patients was her job. Not that he was moronic, _per say_…

But as he pressed his ear against the door to the young girl's apartment, he felt as if tonight he could make an exception. She was already screaming, after all. Apparently that was just always inevitable now days. He wasn't complaining, but as Naruto pressed his ear further against the door he realized that _she_ was.

"—and stupid, _stupid_, goddamned crabs!" The ramen obsessed boy wasn't sure whether to feel petrified or shocked, that his precious Sakura-chan had gotten _those sorts of things_ by having S-E-X. What it had been with—

A crash was heard and Naruto cringed. Although his teammate had a nasty temper she'd usually wait to cause the destruction to someone else's property, not smash her couch to bits. A part of Naruto died in that moment. He really did love that couch. Not only was it the comfiest thing he'd ever slept on, but it was heaven to crash on totally hammered—

He knocked. One, because maybe, just maybe he'd be able to salvage some of the heavenly furniture. And two, he had a time limit.

All of the noises coming from the other side of the girl's flat immediately died down. The blonde was able to pick up on a faint shuffling, before the door swung open to reveal the rosette-haired girl he'd been waiting for.

Naruto couldn't stop his low whistle. "Geez, Sakura-chan, how come you never wear those to training?" Naruto continued to eye his friends white short-shorts appraisingly. It wasn't everyday he got to see his favorite little nurse half-naked.

Sakura blinked up at her friend's leering. She hadn't exactly been expecting the ever-grinning Naruto to pop up at her door. On a Wednesday night no less. "What do you want?" And if he said something about eating ramen while enjoying the comfort of her couch—stupid, stupid, smashed to _pieces_ couch—then she was going to punch him. Right off of the twenty-third floor.

"Well you see, the guys and I were all heading out for drinks and I heard that Hinata and them were coming too, so I thought that…" Naruto trailed off when he glanced up to find that no one was standing in the dimly lit doorway. The blonde smirked to himself, Sakura had always said yes when it came to a night at _the_ bar. Of course there were plenty other places to drink around downtown Konoha, but their favorite was one was made specifically for the ninja in the local community. It just happened to be eight and a half blocks away from Sakura's house.

Only two away from his.

Feeling abnormally polite for the evening, the boy refrained from entering his friends small flat. If his previous assumptions were correct, then he was sure she'd be decking him off the roof of her apartment complex when she found him weeping over his beloved couch. Well hers, but it was _basically_ his. He and that couch had been through a lot. Naruto sniffed lightly at the thought of losing something so close to his heart—

"Naruto," He glanced up, slightly unnerved at having spaced out so early in the evening. He'd usually already had a few beers before the flashbacks started coming. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry or something."

"Shit," He turned around, faked a cough and then cleared his throat simultaneously. "We better get going." He listened as the keys jingled while Sakura hastily locked up her apartment. "I actually came a little while after the guys and I met up. Kiba'd already had three beers, and I'm pretty sure Bushy-brows had just gotten his…"

Sakura sighed before spinning around to be faced with her best friends back. "So it's safe to say that he's probably passed out in the corner again." The kunoichi chuckled softly to herself as she loosely linked her arm through Naruto's. "At least I'll save myself from his horrendous poetry. Were you even there last time?"

Naruto grinned down at the petit girl beside him. "How in the world would I be able to miss Bushy-brows romantic confession to you, Sakura-chan? Plus I doubt he'd let me skip even if I wanted to…"

Sakura snorted beside him as they began walking carefully over to the stairs on her floor. "I'm sure the entire bar heard that." The pinklette rolled her eyes at the thought. "I can't believe he decided it had to be done from on top of the table, though. I mean _honestly_,"

"Eh, whatever, we all know that you're completely hooked on me anyway." He received a smack in the side of the head in response. "Awww, c'mon now Sakura-chan, you know I'm just playing!" Naruto blinked, he hadn't even noticed her outfit yet. He hadn't known she had a little black dress along with the others. And why the fuck was she showing that much leg? The blonde blinked again. He thought when she went to change she'd dress _up_, not strip away what little clothing had been there to begin with.

Naruto growled deep in his throat. "Man, Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so hot, huh?"

Another punch followed.

"Idiot,"

*

Twenty-three minutes later—11:27pm

"Naruto?" She was trying not to see red, she really, really was trying—but sometimes immortal bastards only managed to get one reaction out of her. And it was usually always a bad one.

The blond glanced over his shoulder, a drink already in hand. He took a swing before turning around. "Yea?" Naruto blinked in confusion when the rosette-haired girl simply glared venomously at the spot on his right. He followed her gaze and just as realization damned on his features his teammate spit out something else.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me he was here?" Sakura turned her gaze back onto her oblivious friend and watched as his shoulders tensed. He knew that glint in her eyes. It was the one that said that she really, really needed to crush something. Sakura usually followed with nearly obliterating him, but that seemed impossible at the moment. Since they were in a crowded bar.

If he was able to step back, Naruto certainly would've, it was just with the whole counter behind him and all… "_Oh_," He had to play it cool. Even being in the same proximity as Sakura right now was like sitting in a tub while holding a toaster over it—extremely dangerous, not to mention stupid and near psychotic. "You mean Hidan?" The blond laughed uneasily and forced himself to smile.

A snarl escaped the young kunoichi's lips. "_Yea_, I mean _Hidan_, you jackass. Why didn't you tell me he was _here_!?"

"Well, I didn't really think it mattered…"

"Didn't matter? _Didn't matter_!?" Her hand fisting itself in the front of his casual orange t-shirt had his mind racing in overdrive.

_Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood_—

"Awww, sweetheart, c'mon now—I'm not that fucking hard to deal with, am I?" _Oh for the love of Christ_! Why the fuck did he chose to speak when her hand was pretty darn close to his throat? Did he have a heart at all?

—_notgoodnotgoodfuckfuckfucknotgoodatall_…

"Sorry," Emerald eyes locked onto the silver-haired shinobi only a few feet away. "I don't usually talk to shitheads."

Naruto had to get out. His eyes widened when he noticed Hidan lick his lips from the corner of his eye. Sure he liked the guy, a lot actually. And it was really unfortunate that his best friend didn't 'cause he was freakin' hilarious as hell sometimes, but why did he have to provoke her?

"Well," The Jashinist leaned from his spot on one of the many stools placed at the counter. Hidan purposely roved his eyes over the girl's form—making sure that she noticed—before finally continuing. He took note of how she was already seething. "Today must be one of the times you make a fucking exception." He tilted his head to the side. "Don't play cute now, precious."

Oh. _Fuck_. He had to get out. _Now_.

"O-oh, uh-what's that? One sec, Choji," The blonde squirmed to get out of the kunoichi's iron hold. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but—"

"And where, exactly do you think _you're_ _going_?"

He squeaked. "Bathroom. Bye!" And it was a miracle that he was even able to break free. Not to mention pure luck. The fact that she wasn't even using chakra didn't even cross Naruto's mind as he dodged another on coming hand in favor of scurrying away to the men's bathroom. Yea, it was Sakura he was talking about, but not even she would do that.

He hoped not, anyways.

"No, don't fucking go foxy," Hidan's attempt at calling the near terrified blond back were less then half-hearted. "Don't leave me _alone_ with the _bitch_." Even if it was exactly what he wanted—there was absolutely no way he was going to own up to that yet. She'd have to work it out of him.

"Whatever, you man-whore."

Hidan blinked. Although he adored her vocabulary when she was anywhere near him—he liked how it automatically changed—being called a man-whore made his lips shift into a slight frown. That was mildly offensive. Hidan scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Ouch," He just wanted her to chill next to him, curse a couple times, and then follow him home where they'd proceed to make hot, sweaty, and undeniably rough—

"What's that?" She'd honestly never seen that kind of beverage in her entire life—and Sakura _knew_ her alcohol. It looked good. _Far too good_.

The silver-haired shinobi glanced down at the glass in his hands. "Beer," He blinked before tilting the drink until it seemed like he was about to hand it to her. The pinklette, despite hating the man across from her a great deal, could not give up the chance to taste _that_. She tried to ignore the way his skin burned against hers as she took the drink from him. Hidan simply watched her hand brush over his as if it was nothing, although his head had already started spinning.

He watched as the temperamental med-nin brought the glass to her lips. She was wearing lip gloss, which meant that there was going to be a mark even after she was finished. But she _wasn't_ finished yet and his gaze sharpened considerably when Sakura's eyes slid shut. It looked like she was in the spell of ecstasy for fucks sakes. All she was doing was drinking a goddamned beer.

"Eh," The ex-Akatsuki blinked, expression abruptly going thoughtful. "I think you should maybe take a seat or something, sweetheart, 'cause it looks like you're about ready to pass out." Sakura couldn't disagree with that.

"Yea," Carefully, expertly, she took a seat next to the infamous worshipper before handing him back his drink. Tasty, extremely _strong_ drink. She licked her lips, hoping that there might be a few drops. Hidan didn't even seem to mind that she put her mouth all over the rim of his glass. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

"What's got you so fucking beat, anyways?" He swung around in his chair, turning until he faced her with his chin in his palm. He liked the way her eyes softened slightly when she returned her gaze to him. The alluring emerald caused something in his stomach to heat up. He prayed it was just the effect of the alcohol.

"I was studying before Naruto showed up." A soft sigh left her mouth and the immortal had a short reverie of what she would sound like after he kissed her breathless. "I'm starting to learn about certain muscles, organs and the effect chakra has on them. How fast they can heal, how long it takes for the cells to regenerate."

"Mmmm," Pretending that he had an idea of what she was talking about, he took a quick sip of beer. "Sounds pretty intense."

Sakura laughed sweetly, albeit a little dryly at his words. "Yea," She turned to him, gave a quick wink and then called the bartender over. "Just give me your strongest sake," The blurry man turned away, trying to be fast for the pretty lady with pink hair, before she called him back. "The full bottle," The man's eyes widened but he made no comment.

Hidan regarded the girl appraisingly. "By the way, I'm fucking _loving_ your dress." _Although_, he thought inwardly. The short little black thing would look so much fucking better on his floor…

*

Twenty-six minutes later—11:53pm

"And then he was all like 'bonds are meant to be broken'. What a stupid little fucker. Then I was all like 'but, Sasuke-_kunnn_'!" Sakura snorted before glancing warily to her left at the grinning man beside her. "He was such a stupid prick, though. And now he's got this really, _really_ nice plasma TV and he doesn't even use it! And I said that if he didn't want it then I would be happy to take such a burden off his shoulders, but he was all like 'no, I feel as if it may be useful in the future'."

"Yea, he probably just watches fucking porn."

Her head was against the counter now, the cool surface clearing her head slightly. "Have you ever been in love, Hidan?"

At some point, Hidan didn't care to remember, she changed the finishing asshole at the end of her phrases into Hidan. He decided after the third time she said it that he liked it very much. "Nah," The man shrugged as part of his reply. "Back when I was with all those goddamned bastards, if we needed to, we'd usually just fuck a whore." Hidan ignored her glare as he continued. "I've never had the fucking time to be in love, seriously."

"Oh," Sakura blinked. "Trust me, it totally sucks. The only thing you get from love is pain." She laughed suddenly and the Jashinist was abruptly pulled to the sight of her lips. Again. He'd been staring at them all night. "Or maybe that's just me." Sakura frowned. "I always seem to fall for the psychotic bastards."

"Well," Hidan couldn't stop himself this time around. She'd been making little comments like that all night, which he'd just love to add to, but self restraint had been in place at the time. He didn't even know he was capable of such control until she mentioned something earlier about her bed being uncomfortable and cold and oh, he almost pounced on that. "Then I guess I've still got a fan-fucking-tastic chance, eh?"

Sakura blinked. "Yea, probably." She shrugged before bringing the sake bottle to her lips and taking a long swing. "I bet I've fallen for you already." She giggled to herself before turning towards the gaping shinobi. "I'm just easy like that." Hidan raised an eyebrow.

Sakura immediately started shaking her hands in front of her defensively. "Not that you're ugly or anything! I mean you're totally hot and sexy and—wait, I meant that I'm just in love with the next guy I see. They just all happen to be very good looking and smirk a lot—which sometimes makes my toes curl—not that you have that sort of effect on me, or anything…"

Hidan chuckled. He was enjoying this far too much. "…I don't make your fucking toes curl with my dashing good looks, hmmm?" The flustered girl shook her head from side to side while snapping her gaze away. Stupid sake… "Well, then I guess I'll just have to try _a lot_ harder from now on."

*

An hour and thirteen minutes later—1:06am

"I wasn't that mean to ya, right? One time, Naruto was hangin' 'round and he was saying that you thought I was _really_ pretty." Sakura leaned over until she was forced to tilt her head up to keep staring into piercing mauve eyes. "You think I'm pretty right?" The way she fluttered her lashes was unintentional. Hidan licked his lips subconsciously as he moved to place his mouth close to the kunoichi's ear.

"You're fucking beautiful," He whispered out, cheek rubbing against hers momentarily before he pulled back to take in Sakura's heated expression. It didn't matter if no one would've heard it anyways. Skin on skin contact was totally worth it in the end.

"Really, Hidan?"

He wondered if she knew how high her hand was placed over his leg while her fingers scratched absentmindedly at the course fabric. "Mmmm," Hidan glanced away, taking a small sip of his seventh beer while inwardly focusing on the feel of her hand running along his thigh. "You haven't got a fucking clue, do ya?" She shook her head. "Well that's really too bad, then…"

*

Fifteen minutes later—1:21am

"So, do you really wear contacts, or no?" She absolutely adored his eyes.

"Nah, I'm _all_ natural." He wasn't just talking about his eyes, either.

Sakura reached her hand up past Hidan's neck to brush the silky silver tresses that were pushed back. "And what about your hair?" He was pretty damn positive that he said _everything_ was natural. No cosmetics, or whatever, applied. Hidan was starting to think that she was just making up excuses to touch him now, which was totally fine by him. Although, really, she didn't need any stupid excuses. "Do you dye it?" She played idly with a piece of said hair as she questioned him.

"Nope," he might've tilted his head to the side to give her better access. It was a very good possibility, especially since she wasn't just twirling around a piece of his hair compared to scratching her hands over the back of his neck lightly. He couldn't believe that, even in her drunken state, she'd do anything like that in public. Not that anyone was really paying attention or anything. He hoped not.

"Do you mind if I check?" He nearly choked on his own breath as soon as the words left her mouth.

Evil, _evil_, tempting little mouth.

"W-what?" Hidan blinked several times for good measure. He was never sitting next to dangerous, inebriated little rosette-haired medics ever again. Sakura ignored him however, while she stood up from her seat and moved to stand in the spot between his opened legs. Hidan liked the way she pushed right up against him a little too much, not to mention the fact that her fingers were wrecking wonderful havoc along his scalp.

"I don't see any roots,"

"Well, yea," His voice came out a little huskier then he intended, but he didn't make any effort to try and fix it. "It's real."

Sakura fell back into her chair with a light thump. "But it's silver."

"_So_?" He didn't see a problem with his natural hair colour.

"It probably glows in the dark."

He snorted. "Yea, okay, princess."

"But it's _silver_."

"Yea, and yours is fucking pink,"

There was a pause and Sakura took the time to tilt her head to the side playfully. "So? Do you want me to prove it or something?"

Hidan took another long, much needed swing of alcohol.

*

Forty-two minutes later—2:03am

Sakura took another bite of the stale bread in her hands. It was followed shortly after by a small sip of the hand-numbing water close by. "I can't believe you let me get drunk," Twenty minutes beforehand, when Sakura was complaining about not being able to see any of his chest, Hidan decided that she was insanely cute when she pouted.

"Hey, don't fucking lay that shit on me. Blame the blond kid; he's the one who set you up." Although he wished that it had actually worked out in the end. Yet somehow, halfway through her second bottle of sake, reason seemed to reach the young girl's mind and she politely asked the bartender for three glasses of water. She'd made a bee-line for the washroom several times after her first attempts at flushing the alcohol out of her system.

Hidan couldn't really tell if it was working or not. It wasn't like she'd been slurring her words before. If anything the blush on her cheeks—which he had assumed before was just from drinking—had darkened to a dusty red. Not that he was trying to name a specific colour or anything… it was just off the top of his head.

"Whatever, asshole." Oh, and they were back to that again. Sakura definitely wasn't anywhere near as hostile as before but honestly, was it really that hard to say his name? It was two syllables for fucks sakes. Not that he was any better. "I'm surprised you didn't try taking advantage of me or something." She took another sip of water, clicking her tongue once she'd swallowed. "What's your problem? It looks like someone just killed your puppy."

"You're being a fucking bitch, is my problem. You're _always_ acting like a fucking bitch to me and I haven't even done anything to you." Jade eyes narrowed dangerously. "I was having a wonderful time with you all wasted and now you're just a fucking bitch again. And I wouldn't take advantage of you, don't fucking flatter yourself."

Sakura was now openly gaping at the man. "Why am I such a _bitch_?" The pinklette snorted. Hidan glared over at her, apparently it was obvious. "Because you were part of the organization that was trying to kill my best friend."

"And so what—I'm guilty by fucking association? Don't give me that crap." His tone was sharp and Sakura refrained from tensing at the sound. "The only one who should be pissed at me is Blondie and he and I are buds. I wasn't even a part of that fucking objective anyways. So, don't you dare fucking spout shit about me being a horrible guy when I was given fucking missions and I chose to follow them. It's the _exact_ same for you, princess."

"No it's—"

"So, you're going to tell me that you've never killed someone?" At her stony look Hidan smirked dangerously, although it was only out of smugness for giving her doubt. "Yea, what I fucking thought. That'd be rich coming from someone who I've seen snap spines in half like fucking pencils."

Her growl was unexpected, and so was the hand that wrapped tightly around his. Hidan was abruptly pulled from his chair and was barely able to place the required amount of money on the counter before he was dragged through groups of people and in between tables. Absentmindedly, he noticed the blond boy who'd set the whole thing up give him a toothy grin along with a positive thumbs-up. The shy, pearly eyed girl that he'd been talking to before glanced over her shoulder questioningly—obviously curious to see what had gained her companions attention. The Hyuuga girl's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura tugging along the man that the pinklette hadn't made a secret of disliking.

Then as quickly as it had happened the two turned back to eachother as if nothing had happened in the first place.

Hidan's gaze turned into one of understanding. If only his favorite little demon-baring kid had been aware of his female teammates true intentions. She sure as hell wasn't about to pull him into the alleyway next-door for _that_ sort of attention. It was more like the kind that meant almost certain death.

Hidan glanced eagerly ahead, locking onto the object of his affection. The pain was going to be ecstasy.

*

Nine minutes later—2:12am

"I'm going to pound your face into the ground until your brain turns to mush." Hidan watched with appraising eyes as she cracked her knuckles. And when Sakura took a step closer, bringing a shiver up along Hidan's spin, he simply blinked.

"Yea, if you can fucking catch me first." Sakura's mouth twisted into an aggravated snarl as the man in front of her disappeared from her line of sight.

Hidan would admit to not being the craftiest shinobi around, because he just plain, flat-out _wasn't_, but that didn't mean he wasn't _good_. He didn't earn his title of S-class criminal for lazing around all day. He was absolutely vicious when need be. But when he appeared behind the feisty pinklette, got close enough that he'd be able to whisper something in her ear to provoke her further, he wasn't exactly expecting the elbow that shot back at him. He then decided that she was extremely vicious as well.

Nearly getting a sharp elbow to the gut, the Jashinist leapt back, suddenly rather unsure as to how this would turn out. All he had to do was dodge, but even after a while that was going to became risky. It was al_ready_ risky. And when she spun around, emerald eyes burning through him his throat immediately went dry.

*

Thirty-eight seconds later—2:13am

It was a shock, to say the least, when she pounced him. He'd been expecting her to throw a few fists—had been counting on it—but certainly hadn't expected her to pin him down while she did it. Whether she realized that she was straddling his waist he didn't know. He did however notice the glint of a kunai as she tore through his shirt. Apparently she was already aware of his nonexistent materialism.

And that was fucking great for him, it really was.

He groaned as the cool tip of the kunai met with his skin, somehow not cutting, but dragging over him in taunting little circles. His eyes were lidded as he glanced up at her, head spinning as she ran the weapon over his skin, again, and again, and again—

He grabbed her thighs, just above her knees as his head fell back with the first cut along his chest. It wasn't deep, although if he had to say, he'd estimate it to be a little over ten centimeters long. His eyes had long since snapped shut, and when the second slice came, his hands moved higher. He hadn't noticed before, how her cute little black dress had been pushed up to her hips, since it wasn't loose enough to stay in place as she sat over his waist.

Sakura fought back her shiver when warm—unnaturally warm—hands moved up her thighs slowly. She was in no state to admit the effect he had on her, not when she sliced through his skin like butter. She knew she was being just as sadistic as he was, making him bleed and then watching it stain his ghostly pale skin. Her eyes followed the trail of red, leaning towards him as she did.

She was going to make him pant and beg for her to stop.

Mauve eyes widened as she dropped her kunai to the ground and knotted her free hand into his hair. As soon as her hot breath pushed against the first cut she'd inflicted, Hidan instantly turned into a panting mess. Another groan left his throat when he felt something warm and wet brush along his skin.

She pulled away, licking her lips as she shifted up slightly, enough that if she fell down, she'd be within perfect kissing distance. Not that she was going to rush things—because she certainly wasn't about to. If anything, Sakura was planning on taking her time.

She bent down though, pressing her lips to the side of his head, partially angling towards his ear as she breathed against him hotly. The hand fisting in his hair tightened unconsciously as her tongue snaked out to stroke lightly over his jaw.

"You make me crazy," She purred out, pressing her lips against his ear before biting it teasingly. She smirked as his breath hitched. Her fingers scratched over his scalp. "And for now," She took his lobe into her mouth again, lashes unintentionally brushed along his cheek as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm going to take my time driving you insane." The hand that had been keeping her steady by fisting itself into the lush grass surrounding them moved from its place to Hidan's shoulder. Not long after, she scratched down the length of his chest, biting at his throat as she did.

"…Too late," She heard him choke out. Curious, not sure that she'd actually heard him right, Sakura moved her head over his, jade eyes searching his face as he murmured out something else.

"What?"

Violet eyes snapped open and Sakura's breath hitched. And then he was giving her _that_ look. The one that made it seem like he wanted to _eat_ her… Sakura's eyes became half lidded as she took in the intensity of the man underneath her. And maybe he did want to tear her apart. The feeling was coincidentally mutual. The pinklette didn't even try moving her head away when Hidan lifted his to kiss her. Although she'd wanted to torture him more, for hours, she couldn't refuse him.

She'd _expected_ it to be rough, _expected_ it to steal her breath away, and it _was_ and it _did_, but… _but_—

_How the _hell_ did he do that with his tongue_?! Her mind was frantic, realizing suddenly that he was regaining control of the situation. And it came to her shortly after that she hadn't wanted it to work this way. Which meant that she did _now_.

The breathless moan that escaped her mouth put a smirk on Hidan's face as he very well near devoured her. The kunoichi mumbled something incoherent when Hidan began placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line and cheek. When their breath mingled together and the Jashinist decided that he wasn't done with her yet, Sakura made a noise deathly close to a purr as they tumbled over onto their sides. And that really was the last straw for Hidan.

Sakura threw a leg over his hip, pushing flush against him as Hidan wrapped a hand around her waist while his other pushed her dress past her navel and he gripped her hip tightly. All the while Sakura scratched against his scalp and back mercilessly. The silver-haired shinobi wasn't complaining however, not when the feel of her nails digging into his shoulder blades felt so devastatingly good.

And they were still kissing. Sakura angled her face more, making the onslaught of tongues all the more heated in the process. The pinklette arched against Hidan automatically, while he made a low growl in the back of his throat in obvious approval. A palm was splayed on the small of Sakura's back as she abruptly pulled away. Sakura's head fell to the grass in defeat, while her lips pressed into Hidan's neck. Glancing down warily, he was pleased to note that she was breathing just as harshly as he was, if not worse.

"I don't think—"

"Come home with me." Pink lashes brushed against Hidan's skin as his words were muttered brokenly into strawberry coloured hair. Despite being the merciless bastard he was, Hidan didn't want to loose it. The moment. It wasn't meant to be a onetime thing. They weren't meant for it either, and Jashin, he thought maliciously, that sounded so terribly cliché.

There was also the fact that he hadn't had enough of her yet.

"It's too late," She argued quietly, fatigue obvious in her voice. "How about you just carry me back…" Hidan was more than a little surprised to find that she'd completely blacked out, in a matter of seconds. However he would love to carry her. And he was damn pleased that she hadn't specified whose place she'd rather go to. Although he could tell she meant her own, he could be dense whenever he felt like it. Sakura would fall for it anyways.

Carefully taking her leg from around his waist and smoothing back down her dress—not before smirking down at a pair of lacey red panties—Hidan hoisted the unconscious girl into his arms. Performing the necessary hand signs for a simple teleportation jutsu was surprisingly difficult with a prettily sighing kunoichi in his arms. He managed though, and they were gone in the next instant.

*

Eighteen minutes later—2:31am

After arriving at his apartment, Hidan decided that the best course of action would be finding a place to put the sleeping girl down on. He thought his bed would be absolutely fabulous, but he had a nagging suspicion that he wouldn't live much longer if she woke up under his sheets. The Jashinist decided on the couch.

When he was sure that she'd be comfortable, Hidan moved to his small kitchenette.

Tonight had changed things. Hidan glanced over to where the time was set up on his microwave. Squinting at the tiny screen he snorted out a few _chosen_ words.

2:38am. "Fucking morning," He mumbled out, running a hand through his hair as he did. "_Whatever_."

Time didn't really matter that much to the shinobi—not that he denied it. Although it wasn't like he could use the excuse of there one moment and then gone the next, because he was always going to be there. It was the opposite. Not everyone else was. And, even though he hated to admit it, Sakura probably wasn't going to last forever with him either. He'd already found solstice in the fact that Jashin approved of her, but Sakura hadn't really approved of him.

His beliefs were completely different from hers—that fact that he actually had some. He was sure she wouldn't understand why he killed people either. Nobody really truly understood, and he wasn't going to hold that against her. Hidan was really just sick of being alone. He wasn't meant for such nothingness. Jashin had already explained that to him.

A low sigh followed the direction his line of thought was taking him. Glancing over to the sleeping kunoichi passed out on his couch, violet eyes flashed dangerously. He was making himself aggravated.

He wouldn't let her die. That was a definite thing now. He'd lock her up if he had to. Hidan hardly cared if he was being overly—possessive—protective, there was no way he was going to allow her to slip by his fingers. She was undeniably his now. There was nothing she could say to get out of that. First they'd go someplace and get married. He didn't give a fuck about who she invited. Then they'd go somewhere else for their honeymoon. And then, he take her to a cave and convert her—

"Hidan?" Carefully hiding the knife that had somehow ended up in his hand and placing it on the cold countertop, the shinobi glanced over his shoulder. Sakura blinked at him lazily before motioning for him to come over. He wasn't one to ignore such simple commands.

"You weren't asleep for that fucking long." He couldn't stop the way he paused abruptly in the doorway leading to his living room. "What was up earlier anyways?" He tried to sound casual, but when he looked up from his spot against the doorframe he could tell she found it funny.

"Were you worried about me Hida-kun?" That certainly grabbed his attention. Gradually straightening himself, Hidan moved forward. Advancing upon the girl still sprawled out over his couch, the shinobi decided to seat himself on the edge of his coffee table. He wasn't even two feet away from the fiery pinklette when she pushed herself into a sitting position. "You're being quiet." She noted dryly, jade eyes narrowing slightly as she leaned forward.

"I am fucking not."

"Mmmm," Reaching small hands out hesitantly Sakura placed her palms on either side of the sadist's neck. Hidan merely blinked at her innocently, seeming comfortable with the sudden contact. Tentatively, the pinklette trailed her hands upwards until it seemed like she was cupping his face. "Come here," She mumbled out, not even really sure she'd actually said it until the Jashinist fell to his knees. It nearly killed her when he moved towards her again, and somehow had more height then she did. He wasn't the one sitting on the goddamned couch.

"You're so tall," She complained suddenly.

He grunted in agreement before leaning in for a kiss. Tilting her head at the perfect moment, he only managed to get her cheek. "You're fucking short, okay? Now just"—she dodged again—"hold the fuck"—another miss—"_still_."

"And you bloodied up my dress!" That was apparently the last straw for Hidan. A squeak was the last thing from Sakura's mouth before Hidan's abrupt push nearly forced the couch over. Finding herself trapped under the man currently kissing his way up her neck, the medic finally relented. "Bastar—"

"Shut the fuck up already." Pressing himself closer to the girl under him, Hidan could only groan when they were touching fully. "Awww fuck, Sakura," She skimmed over his jaw teasingly.

"Mmmm, what's that Hidan?" Moving her tongue over his lower lip, Sakura gasped when Hidan slid his own against hers.

"Fuuuck," When her hands were immobile above her head, pressed against the arm of the couch, Sakura realized that she had absolutely no control of the situation whatsoever. She shifted, readjusting her position so that she wasn't as twisted under the shinobi. Hot skin presses against her stomach and she felt Hidan smirk against her neck. "This," He gave a tug on the only piece of clothing on her. Apart from any and all undergarments. "Needs to come the fuck off, sweetheart."

Not in the mood for arguing, Sakura didn't stop him as he lifted it over her head. As soon as the thin piece of fabric hit the floor the pinklette wasted no time in pushing flush against him and locking her ankles around his waist.

"We should probably move to your room…" If her words weren't invitation enough, Sakura didn't know what would be.

She'd been getting prepared for Hidan to wrap a hand around her waist before carrying her to his bed. The anxiety in her stomach had been building up until he shook his head in the crook of her neck. "Nope," The hands that wound their self into his already disheveled hair had Hidan forcibly staring into mesmerizing jade eyes.

"I refuse," The Jashinist merely lifted an eyebrow. "We can come back to the couch after, okay? I just really, really want to use your bed—"

"I'm not going to fuck you."

There was a pause. "What?" The way her voice portrayed all of her confusion left Hidan overly bemused. "But I'm already pretty much naked, and well, you know, you acted like you wanted to—"

"Oh, I want to," He growled out, aligning their hips so that she felt just how much. Her blush followed immediately after. "You've got no fucking idea, but,"

"But?"

"Well," If he was able scratch his head, he would've. "I'm just fucking worried about you hating my guts again afterwards. 'Cause I'd really like to do this shit again some time, so not fucking right away means you're gonna have to come back sometime, right?" His grin was forced, Sakura noticed.

"You thought I was going to leave?" With his lack of response, Sakura confirmed her suspicions. "Never, you dumbass. You've got me hooked on you for good, you bastard."

"Mmmm," He quickly hid his smile, nuzzling his head back into ethereal pink locks before the kunoichi could catch a glimpse. "Good—"

"Do you have alcohol?"

His smile immediately dying on his lips, he glanced up. "'Course." Sakura wasted no time in becoming flustered as his eyes ran down the length of her body for the first time. "I think I'm fucking falling for you, babe." Blinking down at her impishly, Hidan smirked. "Sooo hard…"

"Anyways," The med-nin brushed off his last few comments as if they were nothing, even though it had her stomach flipping. "You should get the beer—"

"It's, eh, either champagne or vodka, love." He smiled crookedly before pushing himself from the sprawled out kunoichi. Standing up, and readjusting the way his pants hung off his hips, Hidan moved back towards the kitchen area.

The faint call of 'vodka, please' caused his lips to twitch as he searched his cupboards for the specified beverage.

*

Seventeen minutes later—2:48am

When Hidan finally found the bottle hidden behind several boxes of cereal and out of date canned mushrooms, he returned back to the living room with two small glasses in hand only to find the once half naked kunoichi wearing an extremely huge shirt. Upon noticing that it was in fact _his_ overly huge shirt, something in his chest tightened.

Sakura eyed the bottle in his hands assessingly before meeting his gaze. Mauve eyes locked with her own before he continued across the distance of the room to her side on the couch. It wasn't necessarily awkward as he shifted closer hoping that she didn't notice, although the both knew that she did.

"Found my room, huh?" The pinklette blinked as she turned to him, confused by the sudden inquiry. Tilting his head towards her—his—shirt, he tried again. "There must've been crap all over the place—"

"No," Sakura cut in, flashing him a dark smile before stealing the vodka once clenched tightly in his grip, she twisted off the top before bringing it to her lips. The way she placed the drink onto the table afterwards and then pulled the Jashinist into a heated kiss, had him thoroughly confused. But not at all disappointed. "I like your bed too," She mumbled out finally, pulled away from the brief assault on the shinobi to grab the alcohol again and tilt it back as it slipped down her throat had the sadist reeling. "Blankets are nice…"

The next look she sent him was decidingly dreamy. He was tempted to ask her what the fuck was wrong. And then she moved, placed the drink back on the abused coffee table before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face pressed under his jaw and he felt her lips move against him.

The dampness that followed was most certainly not her tongue…

*

Sixteen minutes later—3:04am

He really had no idea what to do. She was holding onto him, and crying, and he was sure it wasn't his fault.

He hadn't tried asking her what was wrong, he hadn't really done anything for the past while since she'd started clutching at his shoulders, as the tears rolled from her eyes. Eyes, that when she looked up, were considerably red and bloodshot. He stared at her head for a few seconds, before it registered that maybe he should comfort her somehow.

When he rubbed her back rather stiffly, still unsure if he should really be doing that, the pinklette's lips twisted into a bitter half smile.

He was inwardly dying to know what had suddenly made her so broken.

"I'm sorry," She managed to cry out, hands trailing down his chest absently before stopping close to his navel. "It's just, you just seemed like such a prick, but you're really not, and then Ino hated you so much at first so I thought it would be rude to her if I didn't." Ino, he knew was the stupid ass blonde bitch that ignored him. Which was fine, because he honestly couldn't seem to like the pig.

"Plus you were always nice—sort of—when we'd happen to hang out sometimes. And Naruto would always say that I should really just try to get to know you and stuff, and… and…"She wrapped her arms around his midsection as she clung to him desperately. Hidan was beyond lost. "I'm sorry."

"It's, uh, fucking fine, I guess…"

"It's not!" She argued into his chest.

"Actually…" He tried fighting the grin the threatened to twist his lips. "I don't really give a fuck about before, princess." When he fisted his hand through her hair and pulled her hair harshly, Sakura's nails dug into his hips in response. "Now stop crying so I can kiss you." Wrapping his other hand tightly around her waist, Sakura knew there was no room for an argument. Glancing up and having a tongue trailing shamelessly over her jaw sent a blush to her cheeks.

"We shouldn't—"

Hidan molded his lips firmly over hers, effectively stopping whatever she had been about to say. When they actually managed to roll from the couch and land precariously on the carpet below. Hidan hovered over her predatorily.

"You're staying all night, precious."

Sakura blinked up at him, hair splayed around her face as she did. "It's morning,"

Hidan growled something unintelligible under his breath before getting back to more pressing matters.

"_Whatever_,"

*

BTW... when I was going on about crabs, or whatever, I meant crayfish. Honestly, don't ask.

Yea, and I really hate the ending but I just wanted to post this already because it has really been getting on my nerves. So please, don't like complain about it or stuff. I don't like it either ... just make up something better in your head. I don't know.

Anyways, reviews would be amazing 'cause it makes me freakishly giddy when I get them. And I really don't get many. Hoped you like...

Thanks  
SCRY  
:) I love you all pplz 3


End file.
